


bulletproof loneliness

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Huntington's Disease, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thirteen sleeps around.
Relationships: Remy "Thirteen" Hadley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	bulletproof loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> **ladies bingo:** seduction  
>  **femslashficlets tarot table:** the high priestess
> 
> enjoy!

Thirteen enjoys the game of seduction.

It helps her get her mind off, well, everything. It's easy to distract herself with a pretty woman's body. Her body is a ticking clock she refuses to look at, and she knows the possibility of her having Huntington's is very, very high. It is a genetic disease, after all. 

She'll die young. So she better live fast.

There's women she sleeps with who want more than a one night stand. Who try desperately to get her to open up, to talk about her life, but she refuses to. Secrecy is good for her, good for her to remain mysterious, an enigma to anyone who even looks at her. That's part of her little disguises in day to day life, and something that attracts more attention toward herself— being _mysterious_. If she's mysterious, people will work hard to get to the bottom of her soul, try hard to explain her to themselves. So they work for it.

Some women call her afterward. She doesn't even keep their contact numbers on her phone, so every time she gets a call by an unknown number she wonders if it's either a telemarketer or a woman interested in reconnecting.

She tries to let them down soft, but it's a bit difficult.

"Hey, um, Remy was it? I was wondering if we could go out sometime—"

"I'm not interested in dates, sorry," she says. She hangs up before they can say anything else.

She's not interested in dates and she's not interested in two night stands. She doesn't want to sleep with someone she's already slept with. It feels too much like vulnerability, like being know, and she doesn't enjoy that. She wants to be as least known as possible. She wants to be untouchable, made of steel, and if someone sees her body more than once, they have seen too much of her for her to be untouchable.

She knows it's irrational. She knows it's ridiculous. She knows it's not a good way to cope. But that won't stop her from trying her hardest to be seen while not being seen at all.

"You like the pursuit," House accuses.

"And here I just thought I liked boobs," she deadpans.

But he's right. She hates that he's right— that she gets women into bed with her instead of men because it's more difficult, because it's safer, because she can pursuit them for longer and harder at a nice gay bar instead of having a guy hit on her the moment she steps into a straight one.

She knows that she's going to search for the next woman to sleep with as soon as they're done with the case, and with the case after that and the case after that.

She has to live fast, she has to have fun before her body collapses in and on itself. 

She knows it's only a matter of time before it does, and she will take every opportunity to make her life fun before she suffers.


End file.
